A new adventure
by mallereik
Summary: Harry Potter, Master of Death, Immortal and tired of his world, where all his friends are gone, he starts a new adventure by going through the Veil of Death and lands a long time ago in a galaxy far, far away... Yoda as Harrys master. First fiction, so be gentle with me xD M rated for now, as i do not know how the story will go
1. Chapter one: A new adventure

Disclaimer:

Well last time I checked I did not own the Harry Potter or the Star Wars series and its contents, that honour do belong to J. K. Rowling and LucasArts, or is that Disney now? If I happen to include something from some other book, movie, game or another thing I do not own that either, even if I would like to. The things that nobody have seen any place before there must be a small chance that I own that.

Authors note:

Hello everybody, this is my first attempt at writing a fanfiction, so I hope that you will not be to hard on me. Still I do hope that you will give me a few pointers, as to what I can improve on in my writing. Thank you, and enjoy my story.

Chapter one: A new adventure

**Year 3553 after the Treaty of Coruscant (ATC)**

Damn, why does my head hurt that much, thought a groggy Harry. He groaned loudly as he sat up. He felt as if he had just gone 10 rounds, in the ring, with a giant.

"Ah, good to see you awake young one" a female voice said and Harrys eyes snapped open. Before him stood a tall being with white-grey skin and a long neck. He stared at the being, hmm seems friendly and female, if the voice was anything to go by he mused.

"How are you feeling young one? And do you have a name?" she asked.

"I'm fine thank you, an my name is Harry." he answered "Who are you? What are you? Where am I? And why do you keep calling me young one?".

"Easy young Harry" The being said with laugh "I am Isun Min and I work here as a doctor. As too what I am, the answer would be a kaminoan, and this leads to the answer to your next question. You are on Kamino, Tipoca City more specifically, this is the planet of my people. As to why I call you young one, you are quite young by human standard".

Harry looked down his body and realised she was right, he was a child again, how the bloody hell did that happen. While Harry freaked out over his new look, Min was studying him, she finally decided to talk again

"Now Harry, do you know how you ended up here on Kamino?". Harrys eyes snapped back to her and he started to study her, while he tried to remember what had happened.

He had lived on earth a long time, after gathering the 3 hollows it had seemed like he couldn't die and so shortly after his 2130 years birthday, 1978 years after the death of Hermione, the last of his old friends, he had decided to seen if he could not end his existence.

His decision lead him to the Department of Mysteries and the Veil of Death, where he decided to follow in his godfathers footsteps.

If it could not kill him, maybe it could at least lead him someplace else, no one knew exactly what it did after all.

Well it seem like it had worked, kind of … he had gotten away from Earth it seemed, perhaps the hollows had not let him die this way either.

"Young Harry?", his thoughts was ended by Mins voice, "Sorry, I was just thinking. I do not seem to remember anything about what happened".

The kaminoan looked at him for a moment before saying "Oh well, I had hoped you could answer this question. Now my examination tells me you should be completely fine", she smiled at the child under her care.

"What will happen to me now" Harry asked her, "Well if we do not find your parents or any family, we will take care of you here. Now do you remember anything, about where you are from or anything about your family".

The room grew silent for a moment, except the little noises from the various machines, which Harry guessed was for medical treatment.

"No sorry, I do not really remember that much" Harry answered after the pause. He did not want to tell how he really ended up here, he had no idea if these kaminoans knew about magic.

When he had left Earth the muggles, or non-magicals as he liked to call them, had started to colonise other planets, but had yet to meet other beings.

"That is all right young one. Now you should rest for a bit, while I go and inform my superiors about what you told me" Min said before giving an elegant bow and walking out the door.

The deaged wizard started to think over his situation, he was on alien planet and had no idea if there was even humans out there somewhere, though the way that Isun Min had an idea how to treat him, and mentioned that he look you by human standards, so at least there was, or had been humans somewhere close.

The technology he had seen here was more advanced then anything he had even seen.

He looked down his body, it looked like he had reverted to that of four or five year old, but luckily his mind had not reverted and he could feel his magical core pulsating with power inside him.

He would have to work hard, to learn all he could about the technology of this world, and perhaps also of other worlds if he could.

After living so long he had found that, he had a enormous thirst for knowledge, one who could rival that of Hermione.

In his youth he had been afraid to do to well in school, as this was something the Dursleys punished him for, and at Hogwarts Ron had put him of studying, as he did not want to lose his friend, who was not an academic at all.

Looking after other magicals would also be a priority, to find out if they was the same as what he was used to, maybe he could learn a couple of new things from them.

It was a good thing he had learned to do wandless magic, if he could not find other magicals as it seemed that his wand was lost, maybe the kaminoans had it and his other things, he had a magical 10 compartment trunk with him, every compartment was spelled to be 200 meters long, 100 meters wide and 20 meters tall.

The first and second compartment was filled with gold and silver bars, which he had figured would be worth something in any place he went.

The third held a library filled with all the knowledge he could find magical and non-magical, even though his mastery of the mind-arts gave him an eidetic memory it is always nice to have just in case it was need.

The fourth held an armoury filled with all the swords, shields, armours, and the like from his vaults at Gringotts, while did not know how much of use they would against this advanced technology, they were still his family heirlooms.

The fifth was filled with potions, potions supplies, and a work station for making more potions, all under a stasis charm, which the elder wand had made everlasting.

The sixth held a training area with exercise machines, a running track, and a pool.

The seventh held a large food supply - again under a stasis charm -, lots of different clothes, a handful of brooms - you never knew when one was needed -, and a lot of different tools and materials he thought could be necessary.

The last compartments - eighth, ninth and tenth - were all empty.

**3 years later - Year 3556 after the Treaty of Coruscant (ATC)**

After no explanation could be found for Harrys appearance on Kamino, the kaminoans decided to let him stay. He had over the last years learned all his foster people could teach him, much to their amazement, well the things they knew he had learned.

After he had mastered all the knowledge the kamonians had about computers, he used that to hack information databanks all across the planet, and so he learned all about the things the kaminoans did not want to know, weapon technology, cloning, gene manipulation, and other similar fields.

While some of the information was like that of his old world, some where still far more advanced like their cloning, on Earth clones could only be grow at a normal-growth rate, so was not of much use, but the kamonians could grown an army in 10 years, where they were fully trained, this would had taken 20-30 years on his old world.

But not all had been good, some of the kaminoans hated him because of his eyes, because many believed that green eyes meant he was genetically inferior.

This hatred had let to some difficult situations, but luckily most of the kamonians believe that since he was not a kamonian his green eyes did not mean he was inferior, and the fact that he learned incredibly fast, faster then even the clones they made, also convinced some that he was an asset to them.

Today was a special day for him, this was the day one of the few people that he liked was coming to see him, she was an ancient kaminoan, but that was not the most special thing about her, she was a jedi master.

The name of his, well he would not call her a friend, ally was perhaps the best description, is Kina Ha.

He had met her a few days after his release from the hospital after his arrival on Kamino, he remembered it like it was yesterday.

**Flashback - Year 3553 after the Treaty of Coruscant (ATC) few days after Harrys arrival on Kamino**

Much to Harrys delight the kiminoans had the stuff, that he had bought with him trough the Veil of Death.

He had been released from the care of Isun Min, and had gotten a room on one of the lowest levels of the city, the same area that clones used while they lived in the city, but he did not mind that at all.

The clones was nice to him, a few had even taken to spend time with him, the taught him to play pazaak, which it turned out he was quite good to the clones chagrin.

Maybe it was his mastery of legilimency that helped him in the game, not that he would ever tell anybody about that.

Since Harry did not have any money, called credits it seemed, they play over small things they had made, things they had found, or even small favours.

They had started to play for a few credits when Harry gained some.

He would always use the favours to get the clones to teach him stuff, hand to hand combat, sword fighting, shooting, strategy, and all the other things the clones learned at part of their training.

At first the clones were not so sure that training him was such a good idea, but after they saw how good he already was, they gave in and thought him.

They seemed amazed by the speed Harry learned everything by, yesterday it had turned into a kind of contest, who could teach him the most difficult combat move in the shortest time, they had competed for 5 hours until Harry nearly fell over from exhaustion.

His thoughts was interrupted by the buzzing of the communications system at the door, who could it be.

The clones was training right now, so it could only be a kaminoan, but most of them tended to leave him alone.

He went over and opened the door, outside stood a kaminoan he had never seen before, and as he looked at her he got the impression that she had power, not physical power, nor was it magic, but something similar.

He looked into her eyes and suddenly got the impression that she was ancient, far older than anything else he had meet in this world.

"Hello little one, I am jedi master Kina Ha. I have been looking for you", he had heard about the jedies from both clones and kaminoans, they were the peace keepers of the galaxy, and wielded a strange power called the force.

"Hello master jedi, would you like to come inside?" Harry answered with a bow, and moved from the door.

What could she want with him? Had his arrival gotten more attention then he first thought?

"Thank you young one" Ha said when Harry showed her to the small table with a couple of chairs he had in the flat.

"You are probably wondering why I am here" Ha started "I felt your arrival on the planet through the Force, and felt compelled by it to meet you. Now I sense that you have a great potential in using the Force" Harry looked at her with his mouth slightly open.

"So you mean that I can become a jedi?" exclaimed Harry.

"Yes little one, and I would like to teach you the way of the Force".

**End Flashback**

**Year 3556 after the Treaty of Coruscant (ATC)**

Harry was brought out of his thoughts by master Kina Ha coming into his flat, which lay close to the clone quarters so there always was someone close by to watch over him.

"Hello young Harry, I have something important to tell you",

"What is it master Ha?" Harry asked, feeling nervous. Ha looked at him silently for a moment,

"I had a vision in the Force, telling me to send you to Jedi Order on Coruscant, to further your training".

"I see" was all Harry answered, he had wanted to leave Kamino for some time, because the kaminoans could not teach him anything new, well except from master Ha.

There were loads of things he could learn on Coruscant, it would also be a good place to start building his political power, while he was not set on ruling the galaxy, he had learned that you needed some political clout, or risk being trampled over by others like the bastard Fudge, hell even Fudges great grandson had tried to do him in through politics.

The deaged magician would like to have a solid power base, as it seemed he would never die, it would be nice to get place where he could do as he wanted.

He wanted his own planet, were he would rule supreme.

Before he could do the things he wanted he needed contacts and credits, lots of credits.

He had some funds, made by winning bets and games of pazaak with the clones, travellers that made a stop on Kamino and the few kaminoans that was into such things, he had also managed to get a few credits by buying and selling stuff.

The immortal padawan had found out that he was quite good at building and repairing stuff, so often he would buy broken things and parts, then he would either repair the things or build something new and then sell the end result.

He had also sold of a bit of the things he had with him in his trunk, so all together he had almost 5000 credits saved up.

The sorcerer snapped out of his musings "When shall I leave master Ha? And how will I get there?" Kina Ha looked at him with what could be describe as a sad smile.

" You will leave tomorrow young padawan, and I have managed to get hold of a small vessel that you can use for your journey, you may also keep the ship as a gift from me." Harry looked at her with surprise written on his face, a ship was not a small gift.

"Thank you very much Master Ha, I will start to get my belongings loaded as fast as I can" the magical padawan answered with a deep bow to his soon to be former master.

After this the jedi master placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze before turning around and leaving.

A few hours after found the deaged magician, several mechanic inclined clones and a couple of kamonians in a hanger.

The only ship, if one would call it that was an old rusted YG-4210(1), which was the ship his master had gotten him.

The ship was 100 years old give or take a few years and was not in good shape, but it looked salvageable.

The only things that worked at the moment was engines - though not the hyperdrive -, the navigation computer, and the life support.

A half dozen of clones were busy tearing out the rooms for passengers and crew, then combining the two crew rooms to one and refurbishing that one so Harry could live there while he travelled.

They had succeeded in modifying the cockpit, so the craft could be controlled by a single person, instead of the original two.

Another half dozen clones were going over the hull, removing the parts that they could not repair. All the parts were coming from the scrap yards and some small ships the kamonians did not want to use anymore.

At the moment the deaged warlock was with an older kamonian over a couple of TX-3 double barrelled auto blaster cannons from Correllian Engineering Corporation, which were needed since the YG-4210 came without any weapons of it's own.

While the TX-3's were not the newest or best out there, they were good enough, for now at least, he would upgrade them to something better, when he got the credits for it.

He was using a lot of his credits and favours at the moment, but he thought it was worth it to gain a good ship.

He had just managed to get the weapons for 800 credits, when one of the clones nicknamed Scooter came running up to him.

"Hey Harry, we managed to get the hyperdrive up and running, so the favours me and Kalyp owed you are done, okay?", Harry sent him a grin

"Thank you very much, be sure to give Kalyp my thanks too.".

That the hyperdrive was working was good news, it meant that the travelling time would be only 30 days, since it was a class 3.0 hyperdrive(2).

**Endnotes:**

wiki/YG-4210_light_freighter threads/fleet-junkie-flagship-the-technical-discus sions-of-the-gffa-capital-ships-thread-mk-ii.21527 953/page-377

I don't really know how fast hyperdrives are in the Star Wars universe, so I figured that an class 1.0 could make the route from Kamino (Outer Rim/Wild Space) to Coruscant (Core World) in about 10 days, or rather an speed just under 300 lightyears/h. To a comparison the Millenium Falcon has a class 0.5 hyperdrive and the delta-7 Aethersprite-class light interceptor used by Obi-Wan Kenobi was a class 1.0 hyperdrive.


	2. Chapter two: Leaving Kamino

Disclaimer:

Well last time I checked I did not own the Harry Potter or the Star Wars series and its contents, that honour do belong to J. K. Rowling. If I happen to include something from some other book, movie, game or another thing I do not own that either, even if I would like to. The things that nobody have seen any place before there must be a small chance that I own that.

Authors note:

Well hello again everybody, it seems like those of you I have heard from liked my first chapter, so I would like to thank you all for your favourites, follows, and reviews of my story. I had not thought that anybody would read my story, and especially find it good, so thank you all again. I have tried to answer to the reviews you send me so here you go:

**jrock919** – Thank you, and I will try to continue the story, but I can't promise that it's going to happen.

**Jamesk19** – I figured that even though he is a child again Harry would still have his own goals because of his 2000+ years of age. Even though it is nice with the growing up in the temple part, I just thought that this would play more into being his own person kind of thing. With the finances I try to the story a bit realistic, and even though I mentioned that he had a lot of silver, gold, and valuables in his trunk, I do not wanna make it to easy on him, well not just yet, and who would not be suspicious of young child either age 5 or 8 (the ages I have had Harry so far in his "new" body) just came with a load of gold and wanted to exchange it for money. The jedi code is okay, but you are right I do not want him to follow it completely, not the new one in any case, maybe the old one? Or perhaps the sith code? A kind of middle ground could also be possible, like a "grey" jedi or such. I hope I can live up to your expectations of getting better. :)

**twihard1990**,** randumbdave**, **WolfOfFeathers**, and **Arselbengt** – Sorry about the wall of text, but I had not figured out how handled formation and such yet, but I will try to make it better. And I had not figured so many would be ready my story so shortly after uploading it xD, not that it is a good excuse.

**DanielHimura** – The chapter will be the length they are.

**anon (Guest) **– Thanks for the advise on how to make it more readable. :)

**Taboo22**, **Jedi Master Albus**, **kirallie**, **momocolady**,and **jc (Guest) **– Thank you. :)

**Aire5,** and **The13thdragon **– Thank you, I will try to keep it up. :)

**Organic Intelligence** – What I wrote earlier to the others, and I do not think BBY and ABY would make much sense, since the battle of Yavin has not happened yet, so people can not use that measure of time.

**OSR fanatic** – Thank you, and here it is. :P I do not have a beta, and my friends are not really interested in reading/writing stuff, so no proof reading as of yet. I have not decided on any pairings, but I welcome any suggestions you might have.

**ElectroVenik**, and **Naginator ** – Thank you, and here you go. :)

"_Hello there_" = wookie speak/Shyriiwook

**Chapter two: Leaving Kamino**

**Year 3556 after the Treaty of Coruscant (ATC) – departure day**

It was the day after Master Kina Ha had ordered Harry to go to Coruscant and join the jedi order.

Harry and his friends among the clones had worked all through the night to get his newly acquired ship ready for his leaving, in fact they had only finished two hours ago, and since then all of the warlocks possessions had been transferred to the ship, and the ship stocked with food and water for the journey.

Many of his friends had been nervous about the seemingly young boy leaving on his own, so with him they sent a clone, it was not one of the clones he knew, but a new one, who had just finished training.

"Hello sir, I am ED-919, and I have been ordered to serve you." the clones said, while saluting the newly made captain of his own ship.

"Woah! Just relax man, I am not a military officer. I am just Harry." he answered with a grin "do you have a name?".

"As I said I am ED-919, clone marine specialised in ..." the trooper started.

"No, a name, a really name, who tells me who you are, not just some serial number like an item." The daged hero said with a soft smile on his lips.

"I ... I do not have a name" was the answer, while the clone looked down.

"Well then we just have to give you one, so what is special about you? What do you like?" was Harrys soft spoken answer, as he could feel in the force that this was something that the clone felt bad about.

"I am interested in seeing new planets and animals, there are so many wonderful creatures out there like the rancors of Felucia, the whiteworms of Mygeeto, and so many other fantastic creatures." ED-919 statement trailed of in a sigh of longing.

"I have just the name for you" Harry said with a grin "Hagrid, how does it sound my friend?".

"Thank you very much sir, I mean Harry." the newly named Hagrid said, and the immortal padawan could feel his happiness in the force.

**Year 3556 after the Treaty of Coruscant (ATC) – day after departure**

The sorcerer was sitting in what had used to be a passenger room, but was now morphed into a workroom.

On the desk before him lay his latest, well except for his ship, project, it was the head and a bit of the torso of an ancient robot.

He had won the parts from a travelling merchant, when they had made a bet on the pod-races from Tatooine, the merchant had been able to repair the robot himself, so was glad to get rid of them.

Others thought that it was a protocol droid, but after looking at the parts he was not so sure that this was true.

He could see that the access to the memory both in the head and torso had been heavily defended by various traps, but luckily what ever that had forcibly shut the droid down, read destroy, had also taken these defences down.

The memory placed in the head and the rest for the systems here was what he managed to fix this far, so now he was ready to turn it on.

The immortal one activated the head and moved a bit back.

"Continuing angry exclamation: … die filthy meatbags, die!" started the droids voice, and Harry starred at it surprised, then the robot seemed to realise that it was not in a battle anymore.

"Corrective statement: I meant greetings master, I am HK-47, protocol droid and fluent in over 6,000 forms of communications, how may I be of service?" it said as soon as it seemed to notice the wizard staring at it.

"Well you can start by not lying to me, I know from die filthy meatbags comment that you are not a protocol droid. I would assume that you are a combat droid, or maybe even a assassin droid." the seemingly young boy answered in a dry voice.

"Placating statement: I am sorry master, I did not know that you are such a clever meatbag, that was a very good deduction" was the answer from HK-47.

"Stop attempting to divert the conversation, what are you primary functions? Answer me or I will scrap you completely" the annoyed Master of Death answered.

"Statement: You are a very harsh master, master. I think I like you already. Explanation: My primary functions are assassination theory and execution of said theories, master" came from the droid, which sounded almost happy when talking about assassination.

"Hmm, very well. It would seem that I could have use for you in the future. But first I have to get you a new body" mussed Harry.

"Query: What do you mean new body master? Wait, where is the rest of me? Panicked statement: Ahhhh, what happened to my body! Help me master, help me!" HK-47 was panicking and Harry did not know if he should laugh or cry over his insane robot.

"I will get you a new body as soon as I am able to do it, but do shut up. Now I will connect you to the ship, so you can start to learn what has happened since the last time you were active. If you find anything you think I need to know send it to my datapad, it is connect to the ship too" the immortal ordered as he left the workshop, after setting the droid up to do the task.

As he left towards his compartment he wondered where he would get a body from his new droid.

He had only 500 credits left after all the repair and modification of his ship, so he would have to get some income before it would be possible.

The ship would also have to get a new name soon, the Winking Skeever just did not seem right to him.

**Year 3556 after the Treaty of Coruscant (ATC) – 10 days after departure**

Harry once again found himself sitting in his workshop, tinkering on the torso of HK-47, he was repairing what damage he could without getting more parts.

Suddenly he felt the ship getting into turbulence, that should not happen in hyperspace, so he quickly got op and left for the cockpit.

When the deaged wizard reach the cockpit he immediately saw what had happened, a gravity well had pulled them out of hyperspace, and before them lay an ancient looking cruiser (1).

The cruiser had definitely seen better days, but it was somehow still flying, and from the various markings drawn on it he guessed, correctly, that it was a pirate vessel.

As the tractor beams of the ship grabbed them, and started to pull them in, he looked the ship over.

Harry guessed that a ship of that size would need at least 20 crew members and another 10 as gunners, but could easily hold over 100 persons.

"Damn we can not get away, they have at least a couple of tractor beams on us." Hagrid shouted, before trailing on in to curses.

"We do not have to get away, I have a plan." said the sorcerer with a sly grin.

"Why do I have a feeling I am going to regret this? What is your plan?" the pilot asked with a weary look.

"It is simple, we board them. There maybe a lot more of them, then there are of us, but I have a few tricks up my sleeve." the hero deaged said with a smirk, "But first you have to swear never to tell anybody of what I did, when this is over."

"Sure Harry, if you get us out of this one alive, I will never tell anybody or anything" was the answer of the clone.

When the ship were being placed down inside the hangar of the cruiser, they were standing at the ramp, armed and ready to fight the pirates.

Hagrid was in full armour (2), a blaster rifle in his hands, a grenade-belt hanging from his shoulder to his hip, and a pistol on each hip, all in all he looked like a fearsome warrior.

The travelling padawan was a completely different sight, he was wearing his jedi robes, given to him by Master Kina Ha, in his left hand was a blaster pistol, and in his right was his wand, which Hagrid was giving skeptical looks.

The immortal warrior let his Force senses reach out over the enemy vessel, and he found all the minds of the pirates, of which there were 43.

While exploring the ship, with his mind, he also found two other presences, and from what he could gather, from a superficial glance at their minds, they were both prisoners.

"I sense 43 hostiles, and 2 prisoners aboard the vessel." he said, as he drew his mind back.

The only answer he got was a short nod, as the craft were sat down, Hagrid opened the door, while Harry activated the two auto blasters on the ship.

As they ran out the ship, the auto blasters was …, well blasting the pirates, Hagrid quickly went for cover and from there started shooting the pirates, as more came running into the hangar.

The immortal champion of the light on the other hand stood fast, without any cover, he was ripping through the enemy with blasts from his gun, and with his wand he was making their life hell.

He transfigured a handful of crates into Akuls, deadly predators from Shili, their powerful jaws were soon tearing through the pirates, sending the enemy ranks into panic.

The battle was already dying out, so Harry deactivated the auto blasters, so they could move forward, without being targeted.

Letting the transfiguration revert the hero deaged surveyed the hangar, all the pirates here were dead, except one, he quickly moved over to the dying pirate, who had been mauled by the Akuls.

The powerful being then tore into the mind of the dying Dorande (3), he found that this was the second in command of the gang, and that the leader and few other remaining alive should be on the bridge of the ship.

"There are 31 on the bastards here. And we will talk about that fancy trick of yours later" said the clone, as Harry came out of the Dorandes dying mind.

"The last ones should be on the bridge, and it seems these guys did not have a base anywhere, at least that is what I got from the mind of this one."

The two friends shared a look, and then took of towards the bridge.

The struggle on the bridge was soon over, leaving Harry and Hagrid fighting the pirate leader, who turned out to be a Dazouri (4), which meant he went from looking like a harmless little being to giant hulking brute.

Hagrid was thrown hard against the wall, and did not get up again, this made the sorcerer angry, very angry, and this was when he turned into his animagus form.

Well he did not turn completely into his other form, he had found after playing around with the transformation, that he could turn only part ways, and thus gain some of his forms strengths, while retaining some of his human strengths.

This half way transformation was as much a huge beast as the Rage Dazouri, he was covered in black scales, claws had taken the place of his nails, his teeth sharpened and lengthened, a couple of horns grew on his head, and a tail on his back.

Soon the two fighters clashed, try to rip each other apart.

The enemy was a good fighter, and strong, but he did not have hundreds of years to train fighting in this form, also it seemed was just working on instinct, not thinking at all.

As the two beasts kept trying to maul each other, it was clear that Harry had the advantage.

With brutal efficiency he soon had the pirates throat between his teeth, he then simply tore it out, killing the enemy instantly.

The victor morphed back to his human, and ran to his downed companion, where he quickly pulled of the clones helmet, and to his delight found that Hagrid was starting to wake up.

"Are you okay?" the immortal wizard asked, with concern clear in his voice, over the days they had travelled together they had become good friends.

"Yearh, I am fine, a bit bruised and battered, but that should be gone in a few days." the animal loving clone answered with weary voice, still looking a bit disoriented.

Harry helped his friend up, before reaching out with the Force, and checking that the ship was clear of enemies, which it was.

Together the two combatants left towards where he had sensed the two prisoners.

They were standing outside the first cell, inside was a wookie.

"Hello, I am Harry Potter, and this is my friend Hagrid, we will get you out in a moment." said the sorcerer, while he sent a gentle legilimency probe at the wookie, and from it learned the basics of Shyriiwook, which he found could not be completly spoken by human vocal cords, but at least he could understand it now.

"_Hello Arriurra (5), thank you for freeing me, I owe you my life. (6)_" the wookie greeted "_I am Chewan (7)."_

The deaged hero look the wookie over, it was clearly male, his' fur black with some dark grey areas, golden eyes, and stood at about 2.2 meters.

As soon as they had gotten Chewan out, they moved to the other occupied cell.

In it they found Lethan Twi'lek, she, for it was clearly a she, looked to be a young adult, she stood 1.6 meters tall, her eyes were a deep and black, and she was clothed in a top, that revealed her stomach, and a pair of shorts, which both were sitting tight on her body.

Once again the master of the mind arts, searched his targets mind for information on her language, while he found that he could never master Twi'leki and the Lekku langauge, unless he grew a pair of Lekku or tentacles, he learned to understand them, and Huttese, he could also speak basic Twi'leki, where Lekku were not needed, and Huttese.

"Hello, do not be afraid, we will get you out, I am Harry Potter, this is Hagrid, and our new hairy friend here is Chewan, and who might you be?" the world traveller said, with a gentle smile on his face.

"I am Aol'ame, thank you for saving me." the Twi'lek answered, while looking a bit suspiciously at them, but who can blame her, Twi'lek girls were often sold as slaves after all.

"Do not worry, none of us will harm you in anyway" Harry carried on trying to make her more at ease with them, while the others got her cell open.

**End notes:**

(1) I was thinking something like a Core Galaxy Systems Dreadnaught. starwars . wikia wiki/Core_Galaxy_Systems_Dreadnaught

(2) Like the clones from the clone wars, but obviously an older model.

(3) starwars . wikia wiki/Dorande_(species)

(4) starwars . wikia wiki/Dazouri

(5) Chewans name for Harry, Arri means mighty/strong and Urra means captain/warrior/soldier both are in Shyrriwook. clanofthewroshyr nameguide . html

(6) I will not try to completely kill the language Shyrriwook by writing it.

(7) Chew: honoured/noble/trusted, An: craftsman/master both are in Shyrriwook.

(8) Aol'ame = Aola and Me. Aola: flower, Me: fiery/hot both are in Twi'leki. starwars . wikia wiki/Twi&27leki

As many figured from the first chapter Harry is going have his own planet, any good ideas for a planet, or perhaps just a system?

I do not know if there is going to be a pairing with Harry and a character from either Star Wars or Harry Potter yet, but I am open to suggestions for this.

If anybody has suggestions as to people he should meet I am willing to hear you out on this too, or generally any suggestions, though I will not promise to follow them.

And do anybody know a good place to find planets and/or ship types?


	3. Chapter three: A new master

**Disclaimer:**

Well last time I checked I did not own the Harry Potter or the Star Wars series and its contents, that honour do belong to J. K. Rowling and LucasArts, or is it Disney now? If I happen to include something from some other book, movie, game or another thing I do not own that either, even if I would like to. The things that nobody have seen any place before there must be a small chance that I own that.

**Authors note:**

Hello again everybody, good news, I have gotten myself a beta-reader, Jedi Master Albus, so everybody give a cheer!

Now on pairings/harem: Well many seem to like the harem idea, so I am seriously thinking of doing that, as for candidates people have mentioned: Aol'ame, Padme, Celeste Morne, Olee Starstone, and Aayla Secura. Anybody else got someone the would like to see making an appearance?

And I have made a poll, to find out a bit more about you guys, my readers, so if you have time go to profile and vote. I would have given you a link, or made the poll available here, but I have not figured out how to do that yet.

Lastly an excuse for uploading a bit late, I had an exam last week, so much of my time went with preparing for that.

**ElectroVenik** and** kraziphoenixe** – Thank you for the suggestions, I will see if I can work some of them into the story.

**god of all**,** kcbn**, **dracoman**,** faraz (Guest)**, and** firelordeg** – Thank you, I will try to keep the writing up. :)

**Jamesk19** – Thank you, I will look at the link, and maybe work some of it into the story. :)

**Skelo** – Well as you are going to see in this chapter, pirates tend to gather a lot of materials, taken from other ships. Also, a second ship would also something someone seeking power would like to have.

**OSR fanatic** – Wow, thanks for all the suggestions, I will think about it, but there is one problem, that in a star system most of the planets are not in the belt that makes planet habitable. Though the other planets in the system could be terraformed, maybe.

**tensa zangetsu1** – A harem? Well it could be an idea, but not before he has his own planet I think, though I will not promise that it will happen.

**guestb74** (Guest) – Thanks, but I could not find the planet you mentioned, but I will keep an eye out for it. I look at the wiki often when I write, but it is hard to get an overview of all that information.

**BioHazard82** – Ok, I will try to remember writing the year in BBY/ABY too, but if I forget it sometimes I am sorry, but you can always go out from when I started, that was 100 BBY. Harry/Padme? Well I do not really know if they will be together forever, maybe as part of a harem as tensa zangetsu1 suggested, or as being together for a time. Naboo, is a nice planet, but I do not think it is a good place to start his new reign of power.

**ep** (Guest) – Thank you. :)

**Naginator** – Thank you, I will think about the Celeste Morne pairing, as others have mentioned it too. :)

**Jokuns** – I am glad that you like it, but I do not think that I can update faster, as I want the chapters to be good, before I publish them, and I am already posting as soon as I deem them ready. Also since I am a first timer, I need to spend time learning how to do this correctly.

**Uticadanno** - Well of course he has to be older before something happens in the romance area, but it never hurts to plan ahead, and good idea about a couple of "childhood friends" (He is not really a child so therefore the "'s). As for ages of other important people at 3556 ATC/97 BBY: Count Dooku 5 years old, C-3PO 15 years, Yaddle 412 years, Yoda 799 years, and Qui-Gon Jinn will be born in 5 years, hope these will help you as those I could find being alive/soon to be born. As for Olee Starstone, she is not born for some years, I do not know the exact year, but it will be some time, maybe I will use her, alone or perhaps in a harem, as some people have suggested.

**Mad about the Boro** – Actually both names are actually correct, as well as Rylothean, see: starwars . wikia wiki/Twi%27leki

**serialkeller** – The order 66 was only something the republic army clones were educated to do, this was something Palpatine had order they should have, but keep secret. You might be right that being monogamous would be hard on an immortal, just look at various gods around the world like Zeus, Odin, Loki, and others seemed to have a hard time keeping it in their pants.

**hazumu77** – Well Taris would be nice later, but I think I have found an excellent "starting" planet. What do you mean with old republic version? Well I am not that far back, there is only 75 years to the Clone Wars.

**Waniden** - Thank you for your suggestions, but I have already found a good starting planet, I think. Though the suggestions about using a fleet and/or space station could be used at another time. :)

**TriniRandy86** – I guess you are right, but perhaps that is because it is not so long time since I played SWKOTOR the last time, so of course it would influence me a bit. :P

**bruto22** (Guest) – I have added the time in BBY/ABY, I hope it helps. My plan is to wait with the planet for Harry until he is at least a Knight, and I have a world in mind, but I will not reveal more then that. With HK-47s role you will see a bit of what he will become in this chapter. :)

**Joe Lawyer** – Well Harry wanted to keep his magic hidden in the start, but as Hagrid finds out about it in this chapter, you will soon se him using it more to upgrade his ship. The transfiguring things, he already has a lot of gold and such, but he does not have connections to sell it yet, and who would believe a 8 year old who came into a store with lots of gold? And also in my head transfiguration/conjuration is temporal, so it would revert back or disappear after some time, and while he could make it last a long time because of his strength, he will not do this as he is an honourable person. Well the girls in his harem does not have to be long lived, there is a neat artefact that can take care of that in the HP universe. Maybe some HP girls will make an appearance, if I find a good way of returning them to the living. Master of Death powers, well he has not really tried to play to much with those, as he is afraid what could happen, remember the second brother of the tale of the three brothers. And lastly revive the magical race? Who said that the SW universe does not have magicals?

**getlostD91** – Some ships/planets will be my own, but I would like to play a bit with those already there too. A can reveal that he will have some different ships over time, and some will be like the large one you suggest. I have found a nice little starting playground for him, but he will need something bigger at a point, maybe I will use some of your suggestions for a system there. :)

**BYoshi1993** - Ah well, I think a pairing is an important part of a story. He is 2133 years old mentally/spiritually, but his body is only 8 at the moment, he will "grow-up" in time. She is thankful, but remember she is from a race where the women often is sold as slaves, so she would be afraid Harry and Hagrid would do the same. I hope you will have as much fun reading that part, as I will writing it. :P

"_Hello there_" = wookie speak/Shyriiwook

* * *

Chapter three: A new master

**Year 3556 after the Treaty of Coruscant (ATC) – 11 days after departure (97 BBY)**

Harry was sitting onboard the Hedwig, the newly christened name for his YG-4210, while enjoying a cup of Grub-tea. A lot had happened in the last day after they freed Chewan and Aol'ame. Together the four had taken a look at what was onboard the Cruiser, which the sorcerer had decided to name the Fawkes, and they had found a lot of useful things.

Of the droids they had found, there were three protocol droids, six astromechs, an engineering droid, and lastly five FD-14-X battle droid, which were luckily deactivated, along with a load of spare parts. The deaged magician and his wookie friend had spent four hours dismantling and then rebuilding one of the battle droids, with the parts of HK-47. The assassin droid had of course been ecstatic to have a new body, even though he thought it was inferior to his old one.

The insane slaughterer of countless creatures was then commanded to go over the other droids, and make sure they were in working condition, afterwards he was to take command of the remaining battle droids, and prepare them for battle, which made him almost … giddy with joy.

For a moment everything living across the galaxy felt complete and utter dread.

They also found an experimental starfighter, which the pirates apparently were building themselves. It was a prototype that was missing a hyperdrive, a shield generator, and a power source, but Harry thought it could be useful later on.

The travelling padawan had also gotten some new parts for his ship, a YKL-08 warhead launcher, a GK shield generator class 6.6 (1), parts enough to build a manuel blaster cannon with 4 TX-2 single barrelled blasters, and materials for some minor upgrades.

Roughly 70.000 credits and some precious stones had been found that were probably taken by the pirates from the merchant ship.

The majority of the materials would be sold, but those that would possibly be of use were kept, like durasteel, the three bars of phrik, and absorbital.

The credits were divided in five, 15.000 for use on the Fawkes, 10.000 for each Hagrid, Chewan, and Aol'ame, and lastly 25.000 for Harry. This was due to the insistence of the three others, as they thought none of them would have survived without him.

The gems, and the like, would mostly be sold, but the immortal padawan chose to keep a few for his own use, for the construction of his lightsaber.

He kept: A couple of nicely cut diamonds, an emerald, and a durindfire, the last one was what he felt he would have most use for, as it could be used to make a silver coloured lightsaber blade, something he thought was awesome.

They had also gathered the weapons of the pirates, but many of those had mysteriously vanished when HK-47 had been rebuilt into his new body, though there were sill plenty left.

Chewan had chosen to take a heavy blaster rifle, a DC 13 hand blaster, and some grenades, though he wished that there had been a bowcaster.

Aol'ame had a light blaster pistol, and two hold-out blasters (2), as she was more of a hand-to-hand combatant than a shooter, but she did find a couple of Arkanian batons (3) she could use.

Afterwards, most of the remaining weapons were placed in the newly named armoury, a small room that had been used as a living quarter by one of the pirates.

The rest were stowed away in a secret compartment on the Hedwig, which the tinkering sorcerer had made while they were travelling, in was now five blaster rifles, a couple of DC 13's, 14 various grenades, and a JL-7 heavy mounted repeater blaster.

During the construction of the secret compartment, the wizard might just have used a small amount of magic to enlarge it, so it was bigger on the inside then on the outside, but not so much that it was suspect.

Now they had decided where to go, as Chewan did not really want to leave Harry, and Aol'ame wanted to help him too, HK-47 just wanted to test his new body while killing lots of meatbags.

It was decided that Harry, Hagrid, and a T-Millenium astromech droid would continue to Coruscant, this delighted HK-47, as he seemed to have an irrational hatred for TM-M4, the astromech.

When asked what the problem with TM-M4 were, HK had gladly explained.

* * *

**Flashback - Earlier that day**

"Quarry: Master, you know that the T-Millenium droids were made 14 years ago, as a last resort from Duwani Mechanical Products, trying to save themselves, correct?" started the insane droid.

"Yes, they were designed after an old model, the T3 utility droids if I remember correctly." answered the warlock, wondering where this was going.

"Statement: That is correct. This particular TM-model was owned by a high ranking meatbag of the DMP's engineering corps, who had found an old destroyed T3. The meatbag then proceeded to download all the information, personality, and quirks of the T3 into the TM." the mad assassin continued.

"And what is the problem with this?" asked the wandering hero.

"Statement: Well this particular T3-unit had been in service of my first master, Revan, together with me, and I must tell you that it is a most annoying unit." said the recently repaired droid "Pleading statement: Please master, let me get rid of the tiresome little thing."

**End flashback**

* * *

When they arrived, they would explain that they had been captured by pirates, but TM-M4 had helped them get away, so they had taken him with them, the Jedi did not need to know that their "young" padawan had a military cruiser under his command.

The others would take The Fawkes to Bakura, where a droid uprising was taking place, then they would capture as many of the rogue droids as the could, storing them on the ship, and from those destroyed they would gather any parts they could.

All these droids would be reprogrammed, then many would be sold, but the ones that they could use later on would be saved.

HK-47 seemed to be looking forward to the mission, because he could finally test his new body out, and destroy some of those measly droids, who could not even kill some filthy 'meatbags'.

* * *

**Year 3556 after the Treaty of Coruscant (ATC) – Day of arrival on Coruscant (97 BBY)**

Harry was standing before the Jedi High Counsel, and had just finished his tale of what had happened during the trip.

The Hedwig was in a hangar that the Jedi allowed him to use, at the moment both TM-M4 and Hagrid were with the ship, getting started on installing the weapons they had gotten from the pirates.

"Hmm, the story you told us, most impressive it was." said the Grand-master of the Jedi-Order, Master Yoda "Master Kina Ha also highly of you speak."

"Yes, if what she has written about you is true, you will make a great addition to the Jedi ranks." continued the ancient looking human master T'un (4), who though being over 400 years old, according to Master Ha, still lived strong, thanks to the Force (5).

"_I sense that it would be best for the order to accept him, he is truly strong in the ways of the force_." said the Wookie, Master Tyvokka (6) "_But who will train this boy, if master Ha is correct, the boy will learn fast, we should make sure that he does not get too close to the dark side, as it will seduce a seeker of knowledge._"

"Train him myself I will, hmm" said Master Yoda suddenly, to the shock of all gathered.

"Sure of this you are old friend?" asked the other master of the same race as Yoda, Yaddle

"Yes, of this, sure I am. Learn much he will, but leave Coruscant I seldom do, go with other masters he shall, those without padawans themselves, yes do that will." declared the wise master, to which the other masters agreed.

After the meeting he was led to his new chambers, which lay across from his new masters.

The chambers were not much to look at, there was a plain looking bed in the far right corner. About 1.5 meters from the bed was a worktable with a sturdy looking chair, over the table a small shelf, the door, in which he stood, was at the same wall as the table, and in the last corner was tall cabinet for his belongings.

He had been told that he would be shown to the temples quartermaster, who would provide him with some of clothes.

From the backpack he had, as the Jedi would get suspicious if he did not have any visible luggage, he took the content, and started to place it around the room.

In the cabinet, he put clothes: a couple of shirts, a blouse, two pairs of pants, a pair of booths, and so on. On the shelf he placed a couple of datapads, one with some of the science and language materials the Kamonians had given him, and the other was filled with his budget, that he had faked to hide his real one.

The fake one only shoved that he had 1,200 credits, while he in fact had 25,500, but the Order did not need to know that.

The fake one was so they would not be suspicious of him buying anything and also if they searched his room. The last items he placed were the few tools he had taken with him like a fusing pen, a hydrospanner, a sonic drill, and other tools he would need to tinker with items.

* * *

**Year 3556 after the Treaty of Coruscant (ATC) – 2 weeks after arrival on Coruscant (97 BBY)**

"Your new padawan seems to be doing well, he must be a natural with a lightsaber." remarked the aged Thisspiasian Master Oppo Rancisis (7).

"He will probably become a weapon master (8) later on." commented the Mantellian Savrip (9), battlemaster (10) Harkal, who was one of the only force-sensitive ever of his race.

"Yes, great potential this one has, probably defeat us all, before a knight he becomes." answered master Yoda.

The three masters was observing the lightsaber training of the padawans, which the battlemaster had ordered a knight to lead for the day.

Harry was to far away to hear what they said, but he had of course seen them, everyone had seen master Harkal, but a 4 metres tall, mountain of muscle would not be hard to miss.

Currently he was was practicing form 1 called Shii-Cho with the others, which in his opinion was a good form to keep the enemy on his toes.

From what he had hear the older padawans and knights say, most dismissed form 1 as a real combat form, only using it in training, but his experienced eyes told him it could a highly unpredictable to defend against.

A little while later found Harry back in his room, he was laying on his bed, thinking about his training so far, and of course his new master. He could tell that master Yoda was old, just not as old as himself.

The Jedi master also seemed like a good person and an excellent leader, the kind of leader he had tried to be back in his old universe.

Over the years he had many leader roles, Supreme Mugwump of International Confederation of Wizards, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Minister of Magic in a score of countries, Head Unspeakable of the Department of Mysteries, Prime Minister of England, Headmaster of Hogwarts, President of the United States, and the list just went on.

He of course never made the same mistake as Dumbledore, taking multiple of these very demanding roles at the same time, he wanted time for his family and friends, not just work.

So he had a great understanding of Yoda, a leader that always tried to do his best, steering the world around him towards what he thought was the best and safest path.

His thoughts were stopped by his com-link going off, it was the one that only Hagrid knew about, so it must be the clone.

"Hello my friend, how are the upgrades of the Hedwig going?" was Harry's opening statement.

"It is all complete, she is one deadly ship now, you are only missing an ion-cannon, and then you can take out capital ships on your own." joked the clone.

"Well then I just have to find one of those, but where to find a cheap one, hmm..." the immortal answered with a smirk, that his friend, of course, could not see.

"Please tell me you are joking." groaned Hagrid "You are joking, right?" he continued as Harry kept silent.

"We will see, but now to something completely different. Are you going to send TM-M4 here? And what are you going to do yourself now?" the padawan asked.

"Yearh, the little bugger should be by you in a hour or so. I am go to the nearest bar and then I am going to get drink, but if you meant where I am going to stay, I thought that perhaps I could live here on the ship, keep an eye on her you know." was what the trooper answered.

"Indeed? Well if you want to you can stay there, it is nice that some one has an eye on the girl." the ancient said with an soft smile "By the way. Have you heard anything from the Fawkes? I heard that the Droid Uprising was dying out on Bakura, but starting to heat up on Tatooine instead.".

"They reported in about two hours ago, and said that they were leaving Bakura, and going to Tatooine. It sounded like they had captured a lot of droids, and a good number of parts too. HK said he was going to start reprogramming them while they were travelling, and he would make sure to look through their memories to collect anything of value they might possibly know." reported Hagrid.

"Excellent, I am looking forward to seeing how many they get overall. Could you keep your eyes and ears open, and see if you can get a hangar for the Fawkes? Or at least a place where we can store all the droids? We have to sort through them before we sell any of ones we do not want." said Harry.

"Sure thing Harry, I will talk to you later. Hagrid over-and-out." said the clone, he kept using military terms from time to time, old habits die hard.

"Goodbye my friend, take care" said the warlock, as he cut of the connection.

As he laid back down, and his mind turned to the talk he had with Hagrid, where he had to explain magic.

* * *

**Flashback **– **The day after defeating the pirates**

"Okay Harry, what the hell did you do to turn those crates into Akuls? I have heard about many strange things the Jedi could do, but turning something into an animal,that is something I have never heard of." Hagrid started as he the kitchen of the Hedwig, where Harry was sitting and going over something on datapad.

"Hmm, well how to explain this best. Have you ever heard about other realities?" asked the powerful warrior.

"Yearh, I think some of the kaminoan scientists talked about it." answered the clone.

"Well I am not entirely sure about this myself, but it would seem I am either from a different reality or galaxy. I went through something my people called the Veil of Death, and the next time I woke up I was on Kamino." explained the young looking human.

"The Veil of Death? Why would you go through something named that? And what does this have to do with your strange powers?" asked Hagrid, confusedly.

"I was 2130 years old when I walked through the Veil, my people might have been long lived, but most did not live to see 150 years. I did not die, no matter what happened, and I no longer wanted to stay in that world anymore, so I took a chance with the veil. My powers are what my people called magic. But that is not what I think it really was. As a smart man once said, any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic." answered the immortal magician.

"So you are an ancient, immortal, deaged wizard, who travelled to this galaxy or reality through some mystic gateway?" asked the disbelieving pilot.

"Yes, that does sum it up quite neatly." the sorcerer said with a grin.

"Well, fuck." was the only response that followed.

**End flashback**

* * *

**Year 3556 after the Treaty of Coruscant (ATC) – 2 weeks after arrival on Coruscant (97 BBY)**

Harry was sitting and tinkering with a memory device, which was of his own design, he had first invented it back on Earth, and it incorporated both magic and science.

It was a nifty little thing, it was the size of a good old British pound, but could store an exabit of data.

He had already finished one, which he would place on the Hedwig, as he his central data storage, this second one he was making would go inside TM-M4, so the little droid could start to copy data from the Jedi-Orders grand library.

You never knew when all that information could come in handy.

It was at that moment the droid he had just thought about, entered the room.

"TM good timing, I am just about finished with this and then I will install it in you." Harry said

"Beet-diip-boot-beeeet-dut?" the astromech said.

"Well of course it is safe, do you think I would install it in you if it was not? It is only a bit extra memory for you." Harry told the worried machine.

"Beeep-doob" the droid answered, still not completely sure of its masters skills.

"Well let me explain your mission while I finish." the wizrd said, and then explain the mission.

The primary part was to gather all information form the archives, but doing it without being noticed.

Of course some data was more important than others, so the things to be copied first would be ship designs, weapon designs, information about planets, and lastly legends, afterwards the droid could just take everything else bit by bit.

The reason he had placed legends as something important was because it could lead to some great discoveries, as there was often a grain of truth behind every tale.

* * *

**End Notes**

(1) This is opposite of the hyperdrive, the higher class the better, so 6.6 is better then a 6.0. I figured that military grade will be class 15 and upwards.

(2) starwars . wikia wiki/Hold-out_blaster

(3) starwars . wikia wiki/Arkanian_baton

(4) starwars . wikia wiki/T%27un

(5) If you read about humans on starwars . wikia . com, you will see that it there states that human force-wielders can live up to about 800 years.

(6) starwars . wikia wiki/Tyvokka

(7) starwars . wikia wiki/Oppo_Rancisis

(8) starwars . wikia wiki/Jedi_Weapon_Master

(9) starwars . wikia wiki/Mantellian_Savrip

(10) starwars . wikia wiki/Jedi_battlemaster


	4. Chapter four: starting an empire

Disclaimer:

Well last time I checked I did not own the Harry Potter or the Star Wars series and its contents, that honour do belong to J. K. Rowling and LucasArts, or is it Disney now? If I happen to include something from some other book, movie, game or another thing I do not own that either, even if I would like to. The things that nobody have seen any place before there must be a small chance that I own that.

Authors note:

To quote a Simpsons character "Hello everybody!"

Hmm so what is new? Well chapter four of course. :P

I have also decided not to answer all those nice reviews I get here in the AN, as it seems like I get more every time, and this lead to that the take up a lot of space here.

Oh and sorry for the long wait, but I have been busy.

**Chapter four: Starting an empire**

**Year 3556 after the Treaty of Coruscant (ATC) – 3 months after arrival on Coruscant (97 BBY)**

The last months had been busy for Harry and his friends, Hagrid had found a cheap hangar for the Fawkes on Coruscant, which only cost them 4 astromechs, and a protocol droid, which they would hand over later today, as the ship itself had just landed.

The ragtag team of adventures on the cruiser had been glad that the de-aged wizard had managed to hack into the main computer for traffic regulation on the planet, where he had registered the Fawkes as a modified transport craft.

In a moment the entire group would be meeting, to discuss what they had managed to grab from Bakura and Tatooine.

At the moment the padawan was sitting in what had been the war room on the cruiser, when it had been a military craft, and going over some more of the information TM-M4 had managed to copy from the Jedi Archives.

The data he was looking over was a tale of a planet, where team adventurers had supposedly found an ancient, but highly advanced city, though the only record of it was from a rambling madman, who claimed to be the sole survivor of the team, but nobody had believed him.

In his tale the man mentioned a highly dangerous creature, that had killed all the others.

Though if the tale was correct the planet and city would be the perfect place for him to start getting a foothold in the galaxy.

The mad adventurer had said that the city seemed to be completely self-sufficient, as everything was in perfect order, even though no one seemed to have lived there in a long time, except the creature, which he named 'The Sentinel'.

Harry would have to look into this himself in a few years, when he could move freely without the Jedi-Order looking over his shoulder.

Another interesting thing he had found in all the data from the order was Raxus Prime, which seemed to be the garbage heap of multiple systems and big corporations, who just dumped everything on the planet.

This would be a perfect place to use a machine the non-magicals of his home had invented, it took in garbage of any kind and sorted it into useful materials, like different metals, it could even sort different chemicals.

To build the machine he would need about 40.000 credits of materials and then all of his new droids could put it together.

Raxus Prime also held a large population of droids gone rogue. Only droids and garbage worms lived on the planet, these droids could either be taken to give an even bigger workforce or just be scrapped. Harry was brought out of his plotting and planning as the others entered the room.

"Ah, my friends, come in and take a seat." said the warlock as he observed the group.

Chewan roared a warm greeting at Harry, glad to see the one he owed his life in good health, while Hagrid just gave a curd nod, always the soldier.

"Greeting: master, it is good to see you, the mission you gave me has been completed, but it did not give me much enjoyment." said HK-47 as he entered "Query: perhaps I could kill some meatbags for you soon? Statement: they splash so nicely when they are torn apart by a fusion grenade."

"We will see HK, perhaps I will find someone you can kill." commented the owner of the droid.

"Statement: promises, promises master." answered the insane droid.

Aol'ame quickly went over to her saviour and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, "Thank you once again for saving me, I am sorry that I did not show more gratitude the last time we were together, but I did not know what you were going to do with me at the time." the sensual female said afterwards.

"It is quite alright Aol'ame, I know it was a very difficult situation for you." the man in a child's body answered, as he ran a hand down her cheek.

"Dvveeet-doooot-dut-drrreeeee?" asked TM-M4.

"Yes, we will get started now little guy, can you please give me the final list of droids we gained?" answered Harry.

He took a quick glance over the list: 68 astromechs, 24 protocol droids, 37 security droids, 3 gladiator droids, 15 battle droids, 87 general labour droids, 2 medical droids, 12 pilot droids, 4 construction droids and lastly a training droid.

This list was without the droids from the pirates, and the ones for payment of the hangar.

"This is an impressive list of droids. So do any of you have any suggestions to what we should do with any of them?" the seemingly young leader of the group asked

"Well I think we could use a couple to keep an eye on the Hedwig, and perhaps a few for the Fawkes also, as this hangar is not as safe as the one the Jedis lent you" stated Hagrid.

"Very well, two for the Hedwig and five for the Fawkes then, all of them security droids."

And so the meeting went on in the end it was decide that they would keep all the security and battle droids, 24 of the astromechs, 60 of the general labour droids, both medical droids, half of both pilot and construction droids.

Harry would also keep the training droid, so he could use it for lightsaber combat training.

All the rest of the droids would be sold, which should bring in 120.000 credits, which Hagrid would take care of with some help from Chewan.

The 120.000 would be shared. 45.000 for Harry, and 25.000 each for Chewan, Hagrid, and Aol'ame.

"Let us see, the next thing we have to take care of is the credits from the gems and materials we took from the pirates, which gave us 55.000." the padawan said, and gave each of his companions 12.000 credits.

"Now to other matters, I need to start a company, but I do not want to anybody to know that I am in charge of it yet, so I would like you Aol'ame to be the public face of it as my secretary." Harry told them as he continued the meeting.

"I would be glad to help boss" the beautiful girl answered with a wink.

"Excellent, Hagrid I was hopping that you could start working on getting some contacts around the planet, as I have a lot of gold and silver I'd like to sell. Chewan, I have a project I would like to have you and most of our working droids getting started on." the wizard said as he handed Chewan the design of the thrash sorter.

"Now I have something to tell you, Hagrid all ready knows this, but I think it is time you all get this information" Harry then continued to explain what he was and how he ended up here.

After he was done with his story he told them, that over the next couple of days he and TM-M4 would start to upgrade the Fawkes and the Hedwig using magic, as the droid could engrave the runes needed, but he himself had to power them.

The first upgrades that they would make was expanding the cargo holds of both ships, to be ten times their normal size, the next thing would be other rooms of the ships, which they would expand to at least double size, and when the mage would find new upgrades he could make, they would do so.

**Year 3557 after the Treaty of Coruscant (ATC) – 1 year after arrival on Coruscant (96 BBY)**

The last year had been a busy one for Harry and his small band of friends, but things were finally coming together for them.

Aol'ame had managed to get the business up and running, or rather she had managed to get all the legal stuff out of the way, so now Marauders Incorporation was ready to go.

Chewan had gotten the first thrash sorter, or R.O.N – **R**eassembler **O**f Eleme**n**ts – which the immortal found quite funny, since his friend Ron never got over his bad eating habits, finished, and it would soon move out.

The next week would in fact be the time where the R.O.N would be sent to Raxus Prime (1), where Marauders Incorporation had been given permission to work.

On the planet they would cleaning up the thrash that littered the surface, the Galactic Senate had given them free control over the planet and the resources there, as long as they got 15% of all profits from the sale of materials.

The Senate had gotten a good deal, but Harrys' was better, as they would not get anything out of all the things he would keep to himself, which he could use to create things.

For the defence of the planet the padawan had received five small defence platforms each with four turbolaser cannons, which could fire automatically or be controlled for the space station he had gotten.

The space station itself was not one of the biggest around, but it would suit his needs for now, it had five hangar bays, each holding two medium sized freighters, its defences were two double barrelled turbolasers, and it had a shield generator of class 20, while illegal for any civilian or civilian organisation to own, was too much of an opportunity to pass up.

For docking of bigger ships like the Fawkes there were to docking arms that could be extended to connect to the ships.

This was all funded by Hagrid selling some of the gold and silver Harry had bought with him, and also making a lot of trading between different planets, this was helped by the expansion of the Hedwigs' cargo hold.

To transport the materials he had bought four G9 Rigger freighters (2), he had bought them used and with the help of his many droids he had removed most of the interior, so that it was only a cockpit and a cargo-bay, which he had doubled in size using runes.

He had chosen to remove the interiors in the ships, as they would only be used by droids and as such there wasn't need for any comforts.

The four freighters should be enough to keep up with the R.O.N and have a ship on standby at the same time.

Chewan, Aol'ame, and HK-47 were all onboard the station, which Harry had named The Diagon, they were there making the finale arrangements for starting up the operation.

On the start day Harry would also be there, he had gained permission from his master, as Hagrid had gotten a "job" as security officer onboard the station, so it would be him "seeing off" his friend.

The Jedi was doing all that they could to please the padawan at the moment, as he had been named a prodigy, this was caused by his great skills with the lightsaber and force-powers.

He hoped that he would be allowed to make his own lightsaber soon, but knew that he would have to wait at least another year before it would happen, and even that would be early as most did not get to make their own weapon before age 15.

Between himself and TM-M4 they had copied almost all of the information stored in the Jedi Archives, except the information on the holocrons, which he did not have access to yet, but he was sure that when the time came, for him to make his lightsaber, he would gain access, as most of the information about building the weapon was stored on the ancient devices.

In what little spare time the immortal had he was using his ever growing knowledge of mechanics and computers to design new things he planned one day to build, like the fighter design he had made based on the half finished fighter he had found by the pirates, vastly improved by use of a little discrete magic.

The project he was working on at the moment was an improved body for HK-47 and new line of security/war droids, these things was not going be the normal mass produced things. With these it would be quality over quantity, especially the one for HK.

He had finished the design for HK and started to build the frame and interior, but he needed something for the armour of the droid, something hard that could survive almost anything, but still it should be light.

He had decided on using phrik (3) as the main component in the armour, as it was insanely tough, as it could block lightsaber blows, under the phrik there would be a thin layer of neuranium (4), which could block not only lightsabers, but also most scanners, finally on top of the phrik there would be a layer of cortosis (5), which unlike the other materials would not only block a lightsaber, it would disrupt the energy flow of the weapon for a few seconds, giving the droid a distinct advantage.

HK-47 would be the only droid getting such a plating, the other droid would only get a phrik plating.

The new body would also be a giant weapon, in the left arm was a small flame thrower and a hidden cortosis blade, in the right a lightning generator, which could send out a 12 meter long blast, the right eye would have a built in laser, in the torso were several hidden departments for weapons, but there were also seemingly random places where small Songsteel (6) blades could pop out, in the left leg there would be a maser (7), in the right one a small, hidden, rocket launcher and on the backside of the droid there would be a cloaking device.

All this would the droid more dangerous then a small legion of normal troops, but there would be even more advantages.

In the legs the insane murder would have a couple of thrusters, which would make him capable to rain dead from above, but the real amazing part would be the left eye.

This eye would be like old Mad Eyes, just improved through magic and science, it would be capable to see through most object, see infra-red, ultraviolet, most types of energy, including magic, it would be able to zoom in a thousand times, the eye would also give a full 360 degrees vision and it would also see through almost any attempt to hide like cloaking technology and invisibility cloaks.

He also wanted to give the droid the advantage of being immune to force-attacks, but he had not found a way to do this yet, but he hoped he could copy it from the beasts know as terentateks (8).

The last weapon he wanted to build in would have to wait until later, as it was a lightsaber, which he wanted to build in the right arm of the droid.

A person who looked at the specifications of the design would notice that it would be quite capable of fighting one or more persons with a lightsaber and force-powers, and this was true.

Harry did not want to fight the Jedi, but he would be prepared if it was needed, and there was also the possibility that he would have to fight others using the same weapons and skills, like the Sith. While the Jedi thought the Sith were gone, he was not so sure, he had learned that evil always survived in some form.

As for getting the materials for the armour, he had put Hagrid on the job.

The next thing he would do, after finishing HKs new body, would be designing a headquarter for his new organisation, it would be placed on Raxus Prime and would look like a normal business headquarters for most part.

The fortress underground, a place he could make projects he wanted hidden, would be the only thing not normal and for the time being, out of sight.

**End Notes:**

(1) www . starwars . wikia wiki/Raxus_Prime

(2) www . starwars . wikia wiki/G9_Rigger_freighter

(3) www . starwars . wikia wiki/Phrik

(4) www . starwars . wikia wiki/Neuranium

(5) www . starwars . wikia wiki/Cortosis

(6) www . starwars . wikia wiki/Songsteel

(7) www . starwars . wikia wiki/Maser

(8) www . starwars . wikia wiki/Terentatek


End file.
